Mis fantasías
by Afrodita Urania
Summary: La mente calenturienta de Touya no hace más que fabricar fantasías con su mejor amigo. ¿Se le cumplirán? PDV Touya. TxY LEMON Cap único.


Mis fantasías  
  
Afrodita Urania  
  
Estoy cansado. Otro día más de trabajo y regresar a casa. Me duele la mano. No debí tomar la sartén por el mango sin protección, y aparte de eso recibí un buen regaño. Estoy aburrido. Creo que me conseguiré otro empleo.  
  
Tengo hambre, espero que el monstruo haya terminado de preparar la cena. Después debo arreglar todo para recibir a Yuki, se quedará a estudiar toda la noche.  
  
Toda la noche... No logro acostumbrarme a la sensación tan extraña que siento cada vez que menciono esas palabras. Y es que tratándose de él... No puedo controlarlo. Es más fuerte que yo. Mientras conduzco a casa en bicicleta no puedo evitar pensar en él. En su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos color miel... Su blanca y delicada piel... Su cuerpo.  
  
Su cuerpo... Cuántas noches en vela me la he pasado pensando en él. Imaginándome tomándolo entre mis brazos y acariciándolo sobre mi lecho, besando cada centímetro de su piel, explorando cada pliegue, cada grieta de su ser, probando el sabor salado de su sudor mezclado con el mío...  
  
Ardo en deseos de hacerlo mío.  
  
Distingo su bella silueta esperándome en la puerta. Se adelantó. Dedico mis pensamientos a otros asuntos, mientras respiro profundo tratando de hacer desaparecer la creciente sensación de endurecimiento en mi entrepierna, labor que se me dificulta con el roce del asiento de la bicicleta. No debo dejar que me vea así. ¿Qué pensaría?  
  
Me saluda con su usual sonrisa que me derrite hasta en los días más fríos de invierno. Dejo mi bicicleta junto a la suya y respondo a su saludo con la frialdad de siempre. Él está acostumbrado a mi trato. Sabe que soy así y no ha intentado cambiarme. Por eso me gusta tanto.  
  
Entramos a casa, nos cambiamos el calzado mientras mi hermana corre a saludarlo con su sonrojo de siempre. Sé que está loca por él y eso me entristece. Me desquito llamándole monstruo y ella se enfurece. Pero su enojo se disuelve en cuanto Yuki le dedica otra de sus preciosas sonrisas. Sé que el no la ve de la misma forma que ella a él, pero no puedo disimular los celos que me envuelven. No soporto que Yuki sonría a nadie que no sea a mí. Sí, lo sé, soy un egoísta. Soy muy egoísta tratándose de él... Y soy muy egoísta también tratándose de ella, pues Sakura es mi mayor tesoro. No quiero imaginar que llegará el día en que alguien la arrebate de mi lado. Sólo de pensarlo no lo soporto.  
  
Una mano en mi hombro me hace volver a la realidad. Es Yuki con otra de sus sonrisas. Se preocupa al ver que me sobresalto, pero con una mirada le hago saber que todo está bien. Corre a la cocina y ayuda a mi hermana a poner la mesa. Se pone uno de los mandiles y toma algunas cucharas sin siquiera preguntar dónde se encuentran. Conoce cada rincón de ésta casa como si en ella viviera. Sonrío levemente mientras una pequeña punzada en mi pecho me dice que he estado observándolo demasiado tiempo.  
  
Nos sentamos a la mesa. Damos las gracias por la comida. Yuki la felicita por ser buena cocinera, mientras me mira de reojo pidiéndome que lo apoye en su amable gesto. Lo miro, suspiro y le digo al monstruo que tiene buena sazón. Ella se sorprende por mi afirmación y sonríe dulcemente.  
  
Terminamos de cenar y acabamos las labores de la cocina. Sakura suspira aparentando sueño y nos da las buenas noches con un flan en la mano que sé de sobra que no es para ella. Yuki me pregunta por papá y le recuerdo que está de excursión y no volverá hasta la semana entrante. Él se disculpa apenado por su repentino olvido y entrecierra sus hermosos ojos mientras vuelve a sonreírme.  
  
Oigo sonar el teléfono de mi hermana en su recámara y minutos después me avisa que irá a dormir a casa de su amiga, la que siempre la filma con su cámara. No puedo evitar preocuparme al pensar en qué peligros se meterá ésta noche. Pero me tranquiliza al decirme que sus guardaespaldas irán personalmente por ella. Satisfecho de haberme equivocado me concentro en tratar de adivinar que adentro de esa maleta también se lleva al muñeco.  
  
Después de que mi hermana se va caigo en la cuenta de que nos quedamos completamente solos. Yuki también parece haberse percatado de eso porque noto en sus blancas mejillas un leve sonrojo. Tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo nos dirigimos a mi recámara para estudiar, sacamos nuestros libros e intento concentrarme en ellos. Las horas pasan y no puedo evitar dirigir una y otra vez mi mirada hacia mi compañero. Está sentado a mi izquierda en la pequeña mesita que hace de escritorio. Concentrado escribiendo, no se da cuenta de que lo observo. Me dejo llevar por mi imaginación y dejo que mis pensamientos divagen en mis fantasías de ensueño.  
  
Lleva puesta una polera blanca bajo un suéter café, con el cual cubre sus hombros. Su pantalón de mezclilla ajustado resalta notablemente la belleza de su silueta, aún estando sentado. No puedo dejar de mirarlo mientras me imagino acercándome a él y retirando sus lentes mientras tomo las mangas de su suéter atrayéndolo hacia mí y besándolo...  
  
Mientras permanezco sumergido en mis locas fantasías cierro por un momento los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que mi propia imaginación provoca. Noto cómo poco a poco mi rostro se enciende y mi respiración se acelera, al tiempo que un creciente cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi abdomen me hace conciente de su inevitable consecuencia. Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de mis labios provocando que Yuki desvíe su atención de lo que hace y me mire. No me doy cuenta de ello hasta que abro nuevamente los ojos y lo descubro observándome. Me sonrojo, nervioso, mientras tomo mi lápiz y me sumergo en el libro que tengo enfrente.  
  
Después de unos segundos que me parecen eternos, en los que siento su mirada interrogante sobre mí, vuelve a su libro. Tras otra hora de estar escribiendo Yuki bosteza sonoramente mientras coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca y se estira, al tiempo que me dice con voz dulce:  
  
"Ah... Estoy cansado..."  
  
Lo miro nuevamente mientras se pone en pie. Levanto la vista tratando de encontrar sus ojos, buscando algún rastro de sueño en ellos, pero él sólo se vuelve a estirar mientras me dice:  
  
"Creo que descansaré un momento y después seguiré escribiendo".  
  
Mientras se estira no puedo evitar observarlo. Parado frente a mí arquea su espalda hacia atrás sosteniéndose la cintura con sus propias manos en un gesto de cansancio. Al hacer esto, su anatomía refugiada bajo el cierre de su ajustado pantalón resalta sobremanera haciéndome sentir el ya tan conocido cosquilleo... Cielos... Qué bonito te sienta ese pantalón... Pienso mientras trato de contener la tentación de tomar su breve cintura y estrecharlo contra mí. Doy gracias al Cielo de que se de la media vuelta a tiempo antes de que yo estire la mano para acariciar esa parte tan de él que me gusta tanto...  
  
Se dirige hacia mi cama y con su voz tan dulce me pide permiso de recostarse un rato en ella para descansar, recordándome que lo despierte en una hora si se queda dormido. Yo asiento con un sí tan frío como el hielo, tan conocido por él y tan natural en mí. Si supiera que detrás de esas palabras frías se esconde el fuego de las frases más apasionadas que jamás he pronunciado, y que quisiera decirle sólo a él...  
  
Después de un rato más de estudio, en el que me olvido de él por completo, o al menos eso pretendo, volteo a verlo de nuevo. Se ha quedado dormido. Me levanto y me acerco lentamente a él mientras lo observo. Se quitó los lentes y el suéter café ya no está sobre sus hombros, lo ha dejado a un lado de la cama, junto a él. Lo tomo despacio y lo acerco a mis labios, cierro mis ojos e inhalo absorbiendo su fragancia, memorizando su aroma tan dulce y conocido por mí. Después de unos minutos de abrazar el suéter ya no me conformo con eso. Lo dejo a un lado y me siento junto a él, procurando no despertarlo.  
  
Noto su suave respiración escapando de sus labios entreabiertos. Su cabello gris cae en delicados mechones sobre su frente dándole un aire tan inocente, casi infantil... Parece un ángel. Es un ángel para mí. Lucho como loco contra la tentación de acariciar su rostro y besar sus labios, quisiera tocarlo, sentir su piel cálida rozándose contra la mía, sin las barreras frustrantes de la amistad y la ropa puesta. Pero la tentación es más fuerte que yo, y en un instante mis labios se encuentran a centímetros de los suyos, mi mano toma vida propia y traviesa, juguetona, le regala una caricia a su mejilla. Cierro los ojos sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón bajo mis sienes. Trato de controlarme pero ya no puedo, es superior a mis fuerzas. Mis labios rozan los suyos, imperceptiblemente, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento, lo necesario para no despertarlo.  
  
Mi mano, incontrolable ya, se dirige a su pecho cubierto por la polera blanca que lleva puesta. Lo acaricio sobre su ropa, frustrado por no poder sentir su cálida y blanca piel. Pero me conformo con deslizar la mano por todo su torso, bajo hasta su abdomen, llego a su entrepierna... Intento detenerme pero ya no puedo. Con un suspiro mezcla de excitación y miedo dejo que mi instinto me domine. Tarde ya para regresar atrás en mi avance sobre su cuerpo, acaricio con delicadeza ésa parte de él que me enloquece y que tantas y tantas noches he soñado despierto con llegar a poseer...  
  
Los latidos de mi corazón son incontables, una gota de sudor escurre por mi frente y se pierde entre las muchas que humedecen ya mi cuerpo, excitado por tanta cercanía y por el temor de que él despierte. Sé que no debo hacerlo, sé que no debo aprovecharme de su inconciencia originada por el cansancio. Pero esto es más fuerte que yo. Más fuerte que mi razón. Más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento de mi conciencia que me impida seguir adelante.  
  
No puedo dejar de acariciarlo. Inconscientemente mi propia excitación ha provocado que la caricia suba de tono. Ya no son mis dedos los que recorren ésa parte tan excitante de su cuerpo. Ahora mis labios se han acercado y ligeramente le he depositado un beso. Sonrío nervioso ante mi atrevimiento y observo durante unos instantes su hermoso cuerpo. El calor dentro de mí es demasiado, no intento controlarlo ya, demasiado tarde para claudicar me dejo llevar entero entre mis propias fantasías.  
  
Me recuesto suavemente junto a él y me aseguro de que no esté despierto. Vuelvo a acercar mis labios a su rostro y nuevamente recorro todo su cuerpo con mis dedos, que temblorosos, vagan una y otra vez sobre su pecho. Trémulo por la pasión que siento aumentar dentro de mí deslizo nuevamente mi mano sobre su miembro, lo acaricio despacio. Es tan placentero. Con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo, conciente de que un error de cálculo puede hacer que se despierte y entonces...  
  
Me detengo. Creo notar algo distinto. La suave piel que sobre la tela acaricio de pronto se ha estremecido bajo mi contacto. Abro los ojos y observo su rostro. Él tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración ha aumentado y creo notar en la semipenumbra de la habitación su rostro sonrojado. Asustado por mi propia osadía y temiendo la cólera de mi hasta ahora mejor amigo, me separo de él por completo, mientras pienso en algún pretexto para explicar el porqué de tanto atrevimiento. Siento de pronto su mano posarse sobre mi pecho y abriendo sus hermosos ojos me pregunta con un tono de voz que nunca antes le he escuchado:  
  
"¿Por qué te detienes?"  
  
Me quedo paralizado. Sin atinar a reaccionar sólo lo miro con un gesto mezcla de terror y de ansiedad. Esperaba cualquier cosa, un reclamo, un ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?, cualquier reacción menos ésa. Él parece adivinar mis pensamientos, y en un instante su mano que descansaba estable sobre mi pecho, se posa en mi hombro y se desliza por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano. La toma entre la suya y la guía, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitado de anticipación, hacia el sitio que momentos antes había estado acariciando.  
  
No atino a reaccionar ante semejante cuadro. Mi mano que momentos antes parecía haber cobrado vida propia ahora es esclava de su mano, que la guía con movimientos seguros, pausados, provocando en cada movimiento gemidos de placer que emanan de sus labios. Su rostro ha cambiado. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y entreabre su boca en cada gemido. Su cabeza, levemente inclinada hacia atrás por el placer provocado me invita a acercarme a él y a posar mis labios sobre sus labios.  
  
Besándolo, me dejo llevar por la exigencia de su mano, la cual ha soltado mi mano para posarse en mi nuca y atraerme hacia él con una energía que jamás imaginé. Su lengua juega con la mía, bebe con intensa sed la humedad de mi boca, la cual le regalo entre suspiros y suaves mordiscos de ansiedad por él. Mi mano de nuevo cobra vida propia y ya sin temores ni reservas le regalo las caricias que siempre soñé.  
  
Él se deja llevar por el placer que siente, y en un gesto desesperado arranca los botones de mi camisa y mientras me la quita posa sus labios sobre mi piel. Estoy extasiado. Lo que hasta hace unos momentos fue sólo una fantasía creada por mi silencioso deseo se ha vuelto de pronto en una realidad que sobrepasa mis expectativas ante su propio deseo. Gimo de placer cuando siento su suave lengua recorrer mi cuello y deteniéndose en mi oreja me susurra suavemente al oído:  
  
"Te amo Toya... Te necesito..."  
  
Con más desesperación que calma vuelvo a besarlo mientras le quito la polera blanca que momentos antes me impedía sentir su piel. Ahora ya sin ese molesto obstáculo dejo que mi boca saboree gustosa su sabor. Mi mano no se ha olvidado de él, se detiene por un momento para buscar el cierre de su pantalón y liberarle al fin. Escucho un tenue quejido de reclamo al sentir que dejo de acariciarlo. Me mira a los ojos buscando una respuesta, la cual inmediatamente encuentra cuando escucha abrirse el cierre y siente mi mano envolverse alrededor de su suave carne. Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras gime y me demuestra con ese gesto que le gusta lo que le estoy haciendo.  
  
Sabiendo que voy por buen camino me siento más seguro. Con la confianza que me da el saberme amado por él me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos y entre susurros y besos le confieso lo que siento.  
  
"Te amo Yuki... Ah... No sabes cuánto te deseo..."  
  
Como si solamente esperara eso, Yuki reacciona ante mis palabras de amor con más pasión y deseo. La ropa que aún cubre parte de nuestros cuerpos de pronto nos estorba, impidiéndonos gozar la tibia sensación de tener piel contra piel. Loco como estoy por él no espero más y arranco de un tirón las prendas que aún lo cubren, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Me detengo por un instante para admirar la hermosura que tengo ante mis ojos. Siempre pensé que Yuki era bello, pero nada me preparó para esto. Él me observa con esos ojos preciosos, inocentes a pesar de estar traspasados por el placer del momento. Su rostro está levemente sonrojado, su blanca piel es suave como el terciopelo...  
  
Acaricio su rostro con timidez, temeroso de profanar tanta belleza. Pero nuevamente cedo ante el deseo que siento y sin demora lo cubro de besos y caricias. Mis manos pasean por su pecho y mi lengua juguetea con sus tiernos pezones. Sus suaves gemidos son música sensual para mis oídos. Buscando corresponder a mis caricias coloca su cuerpo sobre el mío y desliza lentamente sus manos en mi entrepierna. Una chispa de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo haciendo brotar de mis labios un profundo gemido. Conocedor del placer que me induce aumenta el ritmo de sus caricias arrancando más gemidos de mi boca, que ansiosa, busca su boca.  
  
Perdido en el mar de sensaciones que me excitan, apenas me doy cuenta de que me ha despojado de lo que me queda de ropa. Y mirándome a los ojos, como buscando mi permiso, se dirige hacia mi miembro y lo acaricia con sutileza, sin prisa. Le regalo gemidos de goce a cambio de cada una de sus caricias. Parece adivinar qué partes de mí son las que más me gusta que me acaricie. Es como si me conociera de toda la vida. No conforme con sólo acariciarme, su lengua ansiosa busca conocer mi sabor y mi intimidad se entrega sin condiciones a la humedad de su boca. A cada minuto que pasa me siento más cerca del éxtasis, y más cerca de él.  
  
Pero no quiero acabar. Quiero hacerlo sentir igual. Quiero complacerlo en todo lo que me pida... Quiero hacerlo mío. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso ardientemente mientras susurro frases apasionadas a su oído, las frases que siempre soñé poder decirle. Mis besos recorren cada palmo de su cuerpo. Mis manos, ávidas, lo exploran centímetro a centímetro. Mis labios prueban por vez primera el sabor de su carne y dejándome llevar por el ritmo que marcan sus caderas lo hago gozar sin restricciones y perderse en las sensaciones de placer que le regalan mis caricias. Puedo notar su respiración agitada y sus suaves gemidos mientras me susurra con su dulce voz pidiéndome que lo posea.  
  
Lenta y suavemente me deslizo en su interior. La calidez de su cuerpo es comparable sólo con el calor que siento por dentro. Ambos nos perdemos en un torbellino de goce mientras nos adaptamos a las nuevas emociones que nos dan nuestros cuerpos unidos en uno sólo. La sincronía entre los dos es perfecta, todo a nuestro alrededor ha dejado de existir. Sólo nosotros y nuestro amor expresado en la forma más sublime y maravillosa. No hay fantasía alguna que antes pasara por mi mente, que me haya preparado para el momento en que lo siento vibrar estremecido mencionando mi nombre. Al sentirlo acabar, yo también me estremezco desahogando en un gemido las emociones agolpadas en mi interior, mientras pronuncio su nombre con una mezcla de amor, placer y satisfacción.  
  
Nuestros corazones recuperan su ritmo normal tras algunos minutos de tranquilidad, en los que permanecemos abrazados mientras acaricio con delicadeza su rostro y me extravío en su dulce mirada. Él descansa su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras pierdo mis dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos. La noche me concede unas horas más para disfrutar del aroma de su suave piel mezclado con mi aroma. Lo estrecho, sereno, para hacerlo dormir entre mis brazos, me regala un beso y le doy las gracias en silencio por haberme entregado la noche más hermosa de mi vida.  
  
Más hermosa que cualquiera de mis fantasías.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
